Listen to your Heart
by SilverRainbow223
Summary: The loss of a loved one is hard, especially for a young boy and a young teen. Is death too hard of a concept to grasp? (during the Buu Saga)


**Ren: Yeah, yeah, I should probably finish my other stories, but hey, I needed a break! This is a bit changed from the last time you read it, so please feel free to read and review! **

**Summary: When Gohan and Vegeta die, how does this affect everyone? More importantly, how does this affect the two who love him most? Set during the Buu Saga. GV and brotherly love kind of thing. I know this has been done before, but I put an original streak in it.**

**Disclaimer: Do you really think I would be writing _fanfiction _if I owned DBZ or anything related?**

**Notes:**

_Thoughts, _"Talking", **(When someone's name is like this it's their POV, except not in their view/eyes)**

****

**_Listen to your Heart_**

****

The news was given and the sight was terrible. The teen demi-Saiyan had left a trail of broken hearts and the older Saiyan had left a broken family.

Buu had taken away their lives. They fought valiantly in honor of Earth, but it wasn't enough. Of course, everyone else was spared, for the moment, to mourn the loss of Gohan and Vegeta. Each mourner handled it in their own way.

Goku had his fight with Vegeta before he found out about the deaths.

Krillen was still in denial for his two friends.

Piccolo mediated and remembered his student with a great pain of loss.

Chichi cried and fainted on the spot.

The Ox-King took care of his daughter, having no time to grieve the loss of his grandson.

Bulma had lashed out in pain and tears, having to be restrained.

Trunks had gone to his mother's aid also in tears.

Yamacha stood defiantly, refusing to believe the end had come for the two great warriors.

Eighteen and Marron hugged each other while Marron bawled her eyes out.

Hercule wondered why his daughter cared so much about the boy, but kept a watchful eye on his daughter to make sure she didn't do anything irrational because of the shock of the deaths.

Dende mourned for his long-time best friend.

Goten cried for hours at Videl's side for his lost older brother.

And Videl remembered him while crying and acknowledging her heart.

The scene was worse than a funeral. These people knew that sacrifices had to be made and that some of those sacrifices may not be able to be fixed with the dragon balls if something went wrong. They went through unimaginable pain, only to lose their friends and the ones they love.

**(Videl)**

_They're lying, they _have _to be lying,_ Videl thought frantically, _he can't really be gone. _

Videl blinked rapidly, trying to keep the tears that had been gathering in her ice blue eyes from falling. She glanced at everyone, not really seeing them.

Videl held the expression of denial, pure defiance of the fact that someone she cared for was lost to her forever.

She ran to a tree far away from the rest of the Z fighters and their families. She didn't want to talk to anybody. Of course, why would she want to? They were _his _friends and she didn't want to be reminded of him when it hurt her heart so much.

But he wouldn't leave her thoughts. It haunted her. He wouldn't go away. She didn't know why. Why wouldn't his memory leave her alone? Why? Why should she care that he was gone?

_Because I love him, _she admitted to herself. As she mentally battled herself, she unwittingly whispered those three words. It had become obvious a long time ago. Everyone knew, everyone but _him. _She had just grasped this moments ago.

And that's what hurt more, she would never be able to tell him. When she had finally realized it, and he had to die.

Soon there was a small puddle of tears by her feet.

Videl looked at the puddle skeptically. She put her hand to her face and felt wet moisture on her cheeks.

Videl gave a weak smile as she remembered him. His naïve behavior, his intelligence, his cute smile, his modesty (especially compared to her father's and Sharpener's lack of it), and his kind personality. She loved everything that was different about him, and that was a lot.

Her tears stopped for a moment. He _couldn't _be dead. No, it wasn't true. It didn't feel right. As she pondered her newfound discovery, Videl heard a sob from behind the tree.

But Videl wasn't completely listening to her heart, not just yet anyways.

****

**(Goten)**

Goten shook his head rapidly.

"Onii-chan isn't gone! He can't be, no……he can't-" the young Demi-saiyan denied.

Goten stayed rooted in the spot with a river of tears on his face for a few minutes. His bloodshot eyes glared at anyone who dared to say Gohan was gone.

As Goten's tears streamed down his face, he could barely distinguish the same look of denial on Videl's face that graced his own.

He smiled slightly, knowing he wasn't alone in turmoil for his brother's soul. He saw Videl run from the lookout to some of the trees Dende had planted years ago. Goten raced after her in fear of losing the only comforting connection to his brother he could comprehend.

Still crying and seeing through a blurry vision of tears, Goten ran into the tree Videl sat under on the other side. He let out a cry of pain. Not only was his onii-chan gone, but his knee hurt too. He was weak and alone. Who would take care of him if his onii-chan wasn't there?

****

**(Normal POV)**

Videl wiped the tears from her face futilely and peered at the young child behind the tree.

Momentarily she forgot about her shattered heart when she saw the scraped knee and tears on the child's face. Knowing his big brother wasn't there to help him through this tough time, Videl took over. Carefully, she ripped off a small piece of cloth from the sleeve of her favorite FIGHT shirt and wrapped it around Goten's knee. Until they got back to the others, this would have to do. Dende could heal the knee later.

Once she securely knotted the fabric around his knee, Videl knelt down next to Goten and embraced him in a sisterly hug.

"I miss him, too," she said softly to the boy.

Goten nodded in agreement.

"He can come back though. We can use the dragon balls and wish him back," Goten supplied hopefully.

Videl nodded faintly.

"We could, but think of all of the other lives that ended today. It's not fair to them. We have to restore Earth and fix the problems Buu created, one of those being to let the people of Earth have their lives back," her voice was shaky as she held back another tear, "We have to be brave, Goten. Be brave for everyone else."

Goten nodded. His onyx eyes still held that glimmer of hope that his brother was still alive.

That's when Videl knew. She knew that somewhere, Gohan was still alive. She may not know where, the others may not no where, but he was _somewhere_ out there with a pulse and breathing. When Videl looked in her heart, she truly did believe what Goten and she hoped for so desperately.

"And you know what, Goten?"

The chibi looked up at her questioningly.

"The dragon balls won't work anyways. Because you see, I don't really believe he's gone," she said with a genuine smile.

****

**(Somewhere on the planet of the Kais)**

Gohan smiled.

"Thank you Videl. You too, Goten. I love you both," he said softly while looking into the crystal ball that showed him his brother and Videl.

Kabito and the Supreme Kai watched Gohan look longingly at the crystal ball. The Supreme Kai shook his head, respecting the young lovers for the torment and hardships they would go through before this episode was over and they could see each other once again. (A/N: no, not the episode for the show, like the episode as in the event! Evil pun…)

"Come Gohan, let's train with the Z-Sword a bit more," he said somewhat comfortingly, "You can have a break later."

****

****

**Ren: Don't ask for more chapters, well, you can, but I don't have any ideas for this one like I did for Notes. Unless you give me an idea I can use, I don't want this to be some unoriginal story. Please review, I would really like to know how you liked my story. Criticism to help improve my writing is accepted, not pointless flames. Oh, and by the way, please read my other stories(they are much better than this one, or at least I think so)! Thanks.**


End file.
